


Vegan Ice Cream of DEATH

by Madquinn13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Turns out that yes trying new food can kill you...well if you have an allergy that you didn't know about.





	

Kara ran into the hospital in a panic she was trying to find a nurse or a doctor, anyone who could tell her where her sister was.

“Kara!” Maggie found her first. “They won’t tell me anything.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know, one second she was fine complaining about how there was no way vegan ice cream could taste good and then she was clutching her throat having a hard time breathing and she was breaking out in a rash. I didn’t know she was allergic to soy.”

“If it makes you feel better I didn’t know either.” Kara sighed. “I’ll go talk to the doctor and I’ll let you know okay?”

After ten minutes Kara came back with a smile. “She’ll be fine. She has to stay overnight since apparently its common for a second attack to happen but she’ll be fine. It’s not your fault. I called Eliza and she had no idea that Alex had a food allergy either. We’re allowed to go see her. It’s really going to be okay Maggie.” Kara tried to reassure her. “Come on let’s go see her. She’s still asleep but still.”

When Alex did wake up she saw Maggie first and smiled. “Hey, remember when you said trying new foods wouldn’t kill me?” She laughed before it turned into a violent coughing fit. “Hey I’m okay. It’s fine. I would’ve had soy at some point and I might have been alone. So it’s fine.” Alex looked over at Kara. “Hey.”

“Hey. I’m really glad we didn’t know about this before because if I knew when I first came…”

“I know, you’d be a wreck.” Alex laughed turning to Maggie. “Kara thought I was going to die when I had a cold like three weeks after she first came. She went nuts, constantly hovering over me.”

“Yeah if I knew that you’d die from a certain food I’d lose my mind.” Kara laughed. It was so much easier to laugh at this knowing that Alex would be fine.

“Any vegan ice cream that isn’t made from soy milk?”

“Oh we are both getting full allergy tests before we try anything else new.” Maggie stressed.

Kara was on her phone looking up something before smiling. “Look at all these pretty EpiPen holders you can get Alex!” When the couple just stared at her blanketly Kara just shrugged. “You need to have one on you at all times Alex. You might as well make it cute.”

“Kara you are not bedazzling it.” Alex stared her sister down.

“Oh no you need to bedazzle it.” Maggie laughed.  


End file.
